


A Suicide Mission

by alexVakarian



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Femme Fatale, Gen, Hacking, Murder, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexVakarian/pseuds/alexVakarian
Summary: Whether Polypa kills for fun or for necessity, she is one hell of a good assassin, and this earned her a ticket to a suicide mission she simply couldn't refuse. With the help of a skillful ceruleanblood ally she'll face one of the biggest tests to what she can accomplish on Alternia.
Kudos: 5





	A Suicide Mission

The line that divided if her main activity was whether a necessity to earn a living or a hobby that she simply loved far too much was blurred, at the very least, even more when she was willing to kill anyone as long as the pay was good enough. Normally her murders were almost insignificant, killing a lowblood because someone up there in the hemospectrum didn’t want to get their hands dirty, killing a purpleblood due to rivalries (She still can’t wrap her head around how small differences in their cults can provoke such brutal rivalries… but she isn’t going to complain, the payment is good), but this time it was something different, something more “special” in some way, and with a paycheck with so many zeroes it was hard to not partake in this suicide mission.

Her objective was a violetblood, yet another asshole in the aquatic aristocracy, but that curiously had a more… _aggressive_ view towards inferior castes, even against the land highbloods themselves that were blue enough to be considered part of the Alternian aristocracy. This bothered some land highbloods that wanted to “take care” of this inconvenience but didn’t want to get their hands dirty because of the sake of keeping their public reputation intact to the world. They wanted a plausible deniability to keep their butts safe, and it was hard to blame them, killing a violetblood wasn’t exactly the most legal thing in the eyes of both the government and the imperial drones. Here is where Polypa entered into the scene, she was an expendable crew of just one assassin, one with a long dossier that proved she was no novice in this; killing is an art, and Polypa is a master. 

The law is only a defense against those who agree to be bound by it, she doesn’t. Polypa would be given resources and logistics for this assassination, after all she would be getting almost in the fucking fort troll-Knox, a gala would be held in the city for the most disgustingly snob elite one could create with the most elitists assholes that you could get in Thrashthrust and its surroundings, and it would be well defended as a result. Imperial Drones would be both inside and outside the building, with the exterior being probably protected by the Drones with the thickest armor and would be basically impossible to even disable without EMP weapons or high caliber artillery, something she couldn’t have for obvious reasons. Inside would only be the small ones, with the thick of the security being given by any highblood bootlicker-y enough to want to win extra points that way with the pinnacle of the hemospectrum. 

Polypa only had one option to get inside, being camouflaged as an exotic toy of an eccentric and fetishist highblood, and from there make her way to separate the violetblood from the rest of the guests in the gala, and that way killing him without anyone noticing until it was far too late, with her being long gone from the place. Because of this suicide mission, she would be getting long-distance logistic support to inform her of where to go and where not to, escape routes and maybe even a more direct support in case things went south, and because she was given practically a blank check for the mission, she only trusted a single troll enough to ask him help in this.

PG: i know you * you’re the only one who wouldn’t reject this opportunity * nor backstab me * so don’t worry about the payment * it is good *|  
SB: that = what you’re wrong about polypa; i don’t give a shit about money;  
PG: then i’m counting on you * i’ve got the location where the gala will be held * for sure they will have a local network to manage security and coordinate the drones * and from what i know they aren’t counting on someone trying to access it * there’s no one stupid enough to try it *|  
SB: except us;  
PG: exactly;  
SB: it = easy; i can get you the blueprints of the place; but if you want me to access the cameras and control the security systems; i need you to give me access from the inside; it will be more than likely a closed network; i can’t access without a physical port; do it and i’ll take care of the rest;  
PG: if they detect us… * we will have half of the society coming for us *|  
SB: fuck society;

As soon as the call ended, Polypa made sure to remove the battery from the palmhusk and throw both things in opposite directions, she wasn’t a naive girl who would let others trace her freely, she has just talked what she needed to talk with him, the only troll with enough both loyalty and skill to do this, test his skills and at the same time take down an asshole that made this planet even more miserable. She has just talked with the best hacker she knew: SnakeBytes, Mallek Adalov.

On the other side, he quickly made the preparations for the mission, with the given coordinates and seeing the drones’ patrolling routes he quickly located the place, it was a big and fancy building, perfect for the eccentricism of an upper class that didn’t care about those below them. Of course, he was no fool, he wouldn’t do anything that would leave a mark that could be use to trace him, Mallek understood very well thay anyone who tried to oppose the one percent of the one percent would be simply obliterated, if he was going to do this job, he would do it well. A DDoS attack wouldn’t work due to the closed nature of the network, but could use it as a last resort against the main server of the imperial drones in the city. The highbloods were in general far too stupid, arrogant and confident in themselves to effectively pay attention to details, maybe even the idiot who is in charge of the security did it just to impress a girl and they don’t even know the history behind the 52 Hertz seabeast trap. 

Polypa contacted the highblood what would get her inside, he was a purpleblood surprisingly more intelligent than the brute beasts that were purplebloods on average, this Xoloto really was a smart dude, but it didn’t matter, the Goezee had to plan her mission soon and she didn’t have much time to do it.  
Although she slightly hated it for being quite uncomfortable, she knew she had to wear a dress according to the occasion, Polypa simply couldn’t just enter the gala with bandages covering her limbs or a lowblood disguise, she would be culled right away by the drones. Of course that on the other hand Polypa had many dresses saved, acquired by both legitimate and legally-doubtful means, she was a multifaceted girl after all, she was ready for everything. But the one she chose was not a standard one, it was a transforming dress with two possible options for the oliveblood: In the first place it was a chic, little black dress, and with her having practiced this before on private, Polypa could quickly transform it into a floor-length, shimmering gold gown. Once she had put on the makeup, mascara and eyeliner required to look like a presentable good exotic lowblood pet, she took the tools she would use in the mission. A lady like her knew how to have way more pockets than what a dress like the one she wore showed. In the upper part of her thighs she had nylon garters with which she hid and held metal blades to use them both in attack and defense if required, she was forced as well to updo her hair, but using long metal hairpin that hid a sharpness enough to pierce a neck side to side in a single stab. 

In her ear, and hid mainly by her hair, there was a hearing device wirelessly connected to a throw away palmhusk that her “owner” would keep at all times, this palmhusk was connected to the network the guests would use in the gala; network that although was separated from the security network, it would also be unsupervised due that no highblood liked a drone poking around their things after all, and them having the authority to order it.

PG: you can do this * you just have to tell him that… * you can’t be with him tonight *|

Polypa talked to herself, this was a special night to Tegiri, they were supposed to be together in his hive, enjoying a night full of Eastern Alternian Fine Animated Arts, but… she couldn’t be with him, not this time, and she also couldn’t tell him the reason of why she would not be present, he was a legislacerator with a strict bushido that didn’t authorize her lifestyle, she could only stood him up for now and hope he can forgive her soon.

She sighed, her mind was now focused, her weapons sharpened, and her tools loaded, it was time to embark on this suicide mission. She had to go to a specific point away from cameras and drones to meet with the highblood, without peeping looks that would possibly inform about them, and once she got into the limo, they undertook the travel, this mission had finally started.

Mallek was ready, he had already ordered by proxy a purchase of new informatic parts, he could leave no clues behind, as soon as he finished this job he would destroy, drill and burn his current desktophusk, nobody would associate him with what was about to happen. His information was always backed up in physical in many CDs (The expensive and fancy ones, those with circular shape) so he would not lose any valuable data by taking this security measure. At his left side he had a screen ready to host the live feed of the security cameras in the gala; he knew that Polypa’s insider was a purpleblood called Marvus Xolot, and her client was the blueblood Zebruh Codakk, a guy that by just watching his purchase history you’d get chills by his level of fetishism towards lower castes. As soon as he finished the call with the Goezee he contacted Marvus, and gave him a Raspberry Pi prepared to be connected to any USB port so he would give it to Polypa and she’d connect him to the network, giving him physical access from distance using that little device as his small and lethal trojan horse. Now he had to only wait for her to do her part, Mallek wasn’t going to saturate the comms, the transmissions should be kept at the lowest possible minimum. 

In less than half an hour Polypa had already arrived at the place, and due to the eccentricism almost implicitly required by the social code between highbloods in public, she was not the only one in the limo, as other girls (and boys?) were there too, but she was the only one who knew what was really going on, and between all of them, no one would notice the absence of a single girl when Polypa sneaked away to materialize her true intentions.

PG: i’m in * what do you need me to do? *|  
SB: for now keep a low profile; we don’t need unwanted attention; but as soon as you can; search for a physical port integrated into the walls; there should be many across the building; there you connect the little gift your owner gave you; i’ll take care of the rest;  
PG: understood *| 

Luxuries, eccentricities, male and female escorts brought here only to brag, all of this Polypa saw as soon as she trespassed the entrance threshold, and the previous planning was right, the drones with the more openly “military” purposes were stationed outside to avoid intruders getting in, while the ones inside were smaller and more agile models, made to serve the one percent of this society.

A few minutes passed before no one had their eyes on her body, nobody cared about her existence here anymore, and that’s just what she wanted, she gave the disposable palmhusk to the purpleblood that brought her here and instantly went towards the bathrooms. Seconds later, and without breaking her stride, Polypa made a swift tug and the dress fulfilled its purpose, transforming from that black into the shimmering gold gown. No one was there, in this bathroom dedicated to the lower castes (The higher castes wouldn’t let them share the bathroom with indigos, purples or violets) it was almost an empty oasis separated from all the noise on the other side of the wall, perfect to communicate with her soon-to-be eyes in the sky.

PG: i’m ready in the bathrooms * could you find out where do i plug this thing? *|  
SB: in one of the highbloods bathrooms there should be a port made to manually regulate the temperatures inside the bathrooms; it should be plugged to the network to send the data;  
PG: are you kidding me? * literally a computer inside the bathrooms just for the highbloods? * what a piece of shit this place is *|  
SB: there won’t be any drones; it = your best option; 

He was right, it was her best option, she liked more her odds when she had to deal with a horny indigo that only wanted to stick his tentacle in any hole than dealing with a group of Imperial Drones ready to cull. She got out of there and immediately went to one of the other bathrooms, as things had barely started an hour ago, there weren’t much people inside yet, only poor idiots that wanted to drink far too much alcohol as early as possible without having the endurance to back it up.

PG: perfect * just getting in and ou--- *|  
??: What is doing in here such a cute little girl like you alone? 

Oh for fuck’s sake, nothing could be simple, right? Polypa gave a long resigned sigh, it must be an indigoblood, he didn’t try to give her a religious talk nor cull or insult her for being a land dweller, he must be just a blueblood that wanted to put his tentacle inside something as soon as possible, at any cost, at any place.

Polypa was forced to concede, she knew that he would not give up until he was satisfied, but while as gross as that flirting attempt was, it was also an opportunity, a big one to get that obstacle out of the way.

She had to nod with her head and put on a fake smile in her lips, making him take her inside one of the toilet cubicles thinking tonight was his lucky night. She put her hands on his chest, biting her lower lip as she pushed him to sit him down on the toilet. Once done that, she sat astride on him putting a hand on the back of his head while getting her lips closer to the highblood’s ear, to which she whispered a few provocative words to make him take his hands down to his pants to try to unzip it, letting his guard down, leaving him with defenseless when she after biting his ear quickly grabbed with her left hand one of the hairpins, and in less than a second she buried it deep inside the neck of her victim, piercing it side to side, without any chance for the indigo to do something to stop her. Of course, she didn’t want to take any unnecessary risks, so while he still was in shock, drowning slowly in his own blood, Polypa took out one of the blades she had hidden under the dress to stab repeated times the blueblood’s rib cage on the sides, making sure to leave no bloodstain on her still glimmering gold dress. 

He never stood a chance against her, Polypa knew very well how to utilize a bit of social engineering to her advantage, and now that he was sitting there motionless she got up, accommodating her dress once again and cleaning both her hands and her hairpin in the corpse’s dark-colored fancy dress, Polypa Goezee was no defenseless girl you could take advantage of, not at all.

Once that “incident” was over, she washed her hands, and after drying them she proceeded with the next part of the mission, opening the plastic box attached to one of the walls, and inside it she finally connected the Raspberry Pi, making it start, giving way for the cerulean that now had to put to test his skills.

Mallek as soon as he received an answer through a data package, he knew he was in, his Raspberry Pi had worked and was finally transmitting data back. Right away the first thing he did was to get a network log, information about how many devices were connected to the red. Ignoring the late-connected physical IPs, he didn’t take long before discovering the main computer in the building, this one was acting as a router, to and from where all data circulated inside the closed network. 

SB: what a cheap piece of shit; it = hard to believe that this = even a backdoor to the drones in the facilities;  
SB: pol; i’m inside; as soon as i intercept the public keys i’ll have control over the cameras;

He planned to do a Man In The Middle attack, trick all devices into thinking the Raspberry Pi was the router where all data had to go, simple yet useful, and really easy given whoever was in charge of this thing didn’t know jack shit, and probably was just an arrogant highblood that barely knew how to use excel or something like that.

SB: done; i’ve got the live feed from the cameras; get out of there and…;  
SB: go to the second floor; 

Polypa immediately made sure to close and block the cubicle where the corpse was to buy her some time if anyone came there before doing once again doing a hair updo once again with her hairpins, so far so good until now, it was time to finish the job. Thanks to the fact that no one here recognized her and everyone was minding their own business, she was able to pass among the people without problem, with even the drones ignoring her because no one set their eyes on this olive, she must be only looking for her master, she must be completely harmless. On the second floor she noticed that it was basically a series of corridors full of rooms, with noises of doubtful origin coming from many of them, it would be useful for her to cover some noises if she played her cards right in the next couple of minutes.

SB: i see you; don’t even think about stopping; in the next corridor go to your left; then pass 5 rooms; at your right hand there should be your guy; 

She followed his instructions silently, she didn’t want to alert nobody, and in a few seconds she had finally come to the indicated room. 

PG: is someone in there? * they told me i had to come here… *| 

Polypa said that with the biggest innocent girly voice she could fake, but her response was absolute silence, there was no answer, and this did not give her at all a good feeling. She knocked at the door, no response, something was wrong.

PG: are you sure this is the correct room? * there is no noise from the other side *|  
SB: it = what the cameras told me; just a few minutes ago he entered there; he must be inside  
PG: but there is no--- *|

Then, right at that very moment, reality hit Mallek directly in the face, they were waiting for them. The lack of security was barely more than just a honey pot done to lure anyone who tried to hurt the violetblood, and those two had fallen right into the trap. 

SB: fuck; fuck;  
SB: get out of there; it = a trap;  
SB: start walking forwards; turn right in the next corridor and advance until the end; if you have something you value in your life don’t even fucking think about stopping; at the end of the corridor should be an emergency exit; do it; NOW; 

Mallek spend the next couple of seconds analyzing the code, the information, the cameras… the camera, the one on that corridor, it was on a loop, someone intentionally sabotaged that specific camera to leave it transmitting a long loop, it had to have been that seadweller. How he could have been so idiotic, how he didn’t think about the possibility of a honey pot, it was something so obvious he should have seen it coming. This was not good, not good at all.  
“calm down; focus; you must fix this mess;” he said to himself before shaking his head to focus his mind in the only important thing now: getting her out alive. The drones didn’t report any unusual activity, you can’t alert them if there is nothing to report yet, they haven’t seen the corpse and Polypa hadn’t broken any law on camera. After her were coming those highbloods, she probably had half a minute of advantage over them, but they would also be waiting to ambush her in the first floor, if they were smart enough to set the trap they at the very least must have another asshole down there waiting to catch her.

SB: go down on the emergency stairs and don’t stop; go to the basement; there = a parking lot from where you can escape;

Polypa removed her heels, she preferred to go barefoot than going downstairs with those little damned things practically acting against her. She quickly went down, even jumping over the railing stairs in order to go down even faster, she had to get any advantage and escape as soon as possible from there. After a few seconds had passed, she was already at the end of the emergency stairs, she was in the basement, and when she got out of there and into the dark parking lot, she heard how the door closed tight behind her as she heard right on her ear:

SB: i locked them in; they won’t be able to get out of there through the same door; but you have to escape now; this != over yet; 

This isn’t over yet, he was right.

As soon as she finished hearing the message, a punch in her face took her straight to the floor, it was the violetblood, he was waiting for her here, to end this once and for all.

She tried to get the hairpins out of her head to defend herself, but he kicked her in the head to stun her before pushing away those weapons of hers, he wanted to melee this, without her using any dirty trick. Polypa was trying to recover from the stun when once again she felt how a strong kick against her face made her hit the floor, and started to feel how she was bleeding inside her nose and mouth, but she couldn’t leave any trace behind, she barely had time to clean her olive blood with her dress before feeling a heavy stomp on her stomach, she was losing this fight. She was trying to regain concentration and stand up again when she felt how a quick kick against her arm made her fall to the ground once again, but this time he took her torso and made her turn around, to look her right into her stunned eyes.

??: I don’t know who you are, but you made a serious mistake when you tried to attack me.  
??: Did you really think I would be so stupid to not notice? That I would not have my own security staff?  
??: You started this, but I’m going to personally finish this, to send a message to your boss.  
??: Au revoir. 

Immediately he hit her hard in the face once again, and again; Polypa was coughing blood now, staining her own face and golden dress. He took his hands to her neck and started to press harder and harder, he was choking her to death.  
But Polypa wouldn’t go quietly into the night, she would fight till the bitter end, so gathering the little strength she had left, added to her increasingly difficult breathing, said to him with a choppy and scrappy voice:

PG: never * underestimate me * asshole *|

And taking advantage of him being over her, with his two hands slowly choking her out, Polypa used the rest of her strength to get out of both garters her last two blades, which she took up to the violetblood; and using her last reserves of energy, she buried them as hard as she could in his neck, one on each side, piercing and destroying his gills there. As an instinctive reaction he stopped choking her, falling immediately to the side, while he tried to get those blades out of his neck in the middle of the gushing violet blood. But if the higher castes are known for something, is that they were hard to kill, so even if he had his neck pierced in both sides, he wouldn’t go down easily, managing even with heavy spasms to slowly remove the blades, Polypa hadn’t won yet.

She quickly stood up, backing off to go get her hairpins that were in the ground, they were her last weapons, she had to take good advantage of them. But as soon as she took them, she felt how the violetblood, in a state of sheer adrenaline and rage, rammed her with all his strength and took her against the wall to make her crash against it. Polypa couldn’t manage to escape, it didn’t matter how much she punched or stabbed his back and spine, he grabbed her firmly and wouldn’t let her go, but… she had a last ace of spades up her sleeve. She started to stab the violetblood’s right ear and fin, again and again and again, feeling how each time she buried it deeper and deeper, until… it was time to finish this. With both hands, and with the seadweller unable to fully fight back, she buried with all her strengths the last hairpin directly through his right ear, stabbing right into the highblood’s brain, managing to finally making him drop her, and fall dead to the ground.

Polypa had to give herself a minute to catch her breath, she was still somewhat stunned by the hits, and wounded by them, but alive, she had finished this suicide mission and it was time to get out of this damn place once and for all.


End file.
